The present invention relates to educational games and, more specifically, to games involving binary mathematics and logic functions performed by the game participants of the type normally performed in digital computers.
Computers play an ever-increasing role in the conduct of the affairs of virtually everyone in the country. The functions of digital computers are based upon logic and arithmetic operations which recognize two states, e.g., on-off, high-low, magnetized-non-magnetized. The two states are assigned respective meanings which relate to the operation being performed, e.g., true-false, 1-0, etc. While overall computer construction, operation and programming can be very complex and highly technical, the basics of binary mathematics and the various manipulations of the digit sequences which implement the logic and arithmetic operations may be learned by persons of all ages having basic numerical familiarity.
Thus, it is both desirable and feasible to provide a simple and enjoyable means for learning the basics of binary mathematics and typical computer operations, which is the principal object of the present invention.
A further object is to provide a general game format, subject to many variations in rules and game procedure, which familiarizes the players with binary numbers and computer-type manipulation thereof.
Another object is to provide a novel game board and associated random chance selection means for playing games involving binary digit sequences and basic computer-type operations thereon.
A still further object is to provide instructional games which may be implemented with simple and inexpensive playing pieces such as cards, dice, playing board, and the like, involving no electrical or electronic parts, yet which are effective to convey a knowledge of basic digital computer operation.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.